All In The Memories
by vampiresstar
Summary: John Cena seeks comfort in the memories of his wife while her life hangs in the balance. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! JOHN CENA/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untilted as of yet

Rating: MATURE

Disclaimer: I don't own or know anyone other than the OC's in the fiction. Jesse Rebel owns Jesse Rebel. I own Aiden.

Soundtrack

Remember When- Alan Jackson

Waitin' On a Woman- Brad Paisley

Sorry- Buckcherry

So Beautiful- Dashboard Confessional

Through the Glass- Stone Sour

Weak and Powerless- A Perfect Circle

Living Dead Girl- Rob Zombie

She Don't Know She's Beautiful- Sammy Kershaw

Broken- Seether and Amy Lee

Never Too Late- Three Days Grace

She Neer Cried in Front of Me- Toby Keith

Cowgirls Don't Cry- Brooks and Dunn

Author's Note:

I got this idea from watching House. I hope y'all like it.

Anyway, I know there ain't no title yet, I can't seem to think of one. If anyone thinks of a good one while reading the fic, let me know. Lol, I am at a lose as to what to title this. I am just the author after all j/k.

ENJOY!!!!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"I'm sorry," the elderly nurse said after she had pushed John out of the room. The sounds of doctor orders and scrambling feet reached his ears as the heavy door clamped shut. "You need to go to the waiting room. A doctor will be with you shortly."

He was too far in shock to speak. He could only watch the five foot four, gray haired nurse scurry to the desk.

"John, honey," his mother said softly as she placed a gentle hand onto his large muscular arm. "What's wrong? Is she alright?"

He turned slowly to look down at his mother. Her lovely face had concern written all over it. She looked scared for her daughter-in-law and for her son.

"I...I don't know." Tears began to cloud his vision. "I don't know."

John allowed her to take him to the small waiting room. All the happy chatter stopped as everyone took in the face of the large man. The tears spilled heavily out of his gray-blue eyes.

He felt rage wail up inside his heart about his weakness. He was a WWE superstar. A god to most people. And yet, there he stood, crying.

His mother wrapped her arms around him in a protective embrace. "John, she'll be okay."

He didn't know rather she said that for his sake or hers, but it didn't ease the sorrow that filled him. The pain was threating to drown him. "I can't live without her, Mom."

Everyone in the room converged on him then, wrapping their arms around him in a warm embrace.

More tears escaped him as him as he truly wondered if his wife would be alright.

"Mr. Cena?"

John worked his way out of the group to face a young looking doctor. "How is she? What's wrong with her?"

The doctor sighed heavily as he fought to find the correct words. "Your wife is bleeding internally inside her abdomen. She needs surgery to stop the bleeding. It's very risky in her current condition. She might not make it."

"Bull-shit," John growled as anger poured through him. She was the strongest person he knew.

The doctor looked at him with sadness filling his brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need you to tell me what you want us to do."

"Save her!" John's voice filled the small waiting room.

"John," his mother whispered to him in a chastising tone.

John ignored her. "You save her." His voice turned deadly. "By all means damn it, save her."

The doctor nodded before leaving.

John's knees felt weak as he moved to take a seat. His breath was heavy and thick, filled with his sorrow. A strangled sob escaped his full lips.

"She'll be okay," Gran said as she patted his knee in comfort. "My grand-daughter is super strong."

He could only sigh as more tears formed a river down his handsome face. "Tell that to my heart, Gran." He wiped at the tears in anger. "She can't leave me. I won't be able to handle it."

Gran nodded at him sadly while her own tears began to fall. "I know her, John. She won't. You mean more to her than anything."

He knew she was right. His wife had told him that very thing once. But, it didn't stop the tears. It didn't stop the sorrow from crushing him.

He loved her more than the moon, more than the stars. She was his world, the very air he breathed. She was his sun, shining her light and warmth into his life.

How could he lived without her? Never to see her smile or hear her laugh. Or see her eyes twinkle when she was being mischievous.

Hanging his head into his hands, he sought comfort in his memories of her.


	3. She's Off Limits

Chapter One

She's Off Limits

She was beautiful. Long, elbow length ebony hair like silk, a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen, pale cream skin, and curves designed for a man to appreciate. And that smile, it floored him.

And she was completely off limits.

"You okay, John," Randy asked from beside John in the booth.

Taring his eyes from the five foot two beauty, he glanced at his friend," Yeah."

"She's a no-go, dude." John knew that without having to be told. "Her dad would kill you."

Granted, but she was still gorgeous. And every part of him burned for her in a way it had never burned before. It was like she was a drug, and he was needing a fix.

"Why does she have to be so fucking hot?"

Randy shrugged his large shoulders before taking a drink of his beer. "To remind us that we can't have her."

John smirked at that. "Good point, because it's definitely working."

Laughing softly, Randy shook his head at his friend. He knew John took risks, but this was more than just a moment of extreme fun. This would be the death to a fan favorite, John Cena. "Need I repeat...her...dad...will...kill...you!"

"Who will kill you?"

John turned in his seat to see Matt Hardy lob over to him and plop down in the other booth. Pointing at the woman talking to Stephanie, John said, "Her father."

"Fuck, she's hot," the older Hardy brother said as he took in her jean clad legs and the curves of her body under the gray tank top.

"Yeah," John agreed as he watched her smile at the McMahon.

"Is her dad...?" Matt cocked her head to get a better view of her ass as she leaned down to hug her friend.

"Yep," said John who held his head to the side to get a better look to her butt. "Not too small, not too big. Just right."

"You two need to stop before y'all get hurt." Randy looked at them over his beer.

"True," Matt said as he turned around in his seat, "to both."

"I want to meet her," John whispered more to himself than to his friends. "I need to meet her."

"Just make sure your dick doesn't meet her, because you'll lose it. Her dad'll cut it off and feed it to you." Randy shook his head.

"Yeah," Matt added. "I don't think her dad would appreciated your bumping uglies with his only daughter."

"But, what a way to go." John smiled and winked at his buddies. Looking around the hotel bar, he couldn't find her. It was like she just disappeared. "Hey, where did she go?"

Matt and Randy looked around, not seeing her either. Randy gave John a knowing smirk. "Gone, I guess."

"Damnit," John hissed. "Instead of meeting that fine ass, I had to argue with you two bitches."

"It's for the best, John. I would hate to see you in a body bag," Matt said. "Her dad is Italian after all."

"So am I!" John couldn't figure out what that had to do with anything.

"Mafia, man!"

"That makes no sense, Hardy." John rolled his eyes.

"Dude, there is a reason why he is so fucking respected in the locker room. That man is like a fucking mountain." Matt gave John a knowing look.

"He can't be that bad." John had to believe that.

Randy snorted. "Foley told me what he done to one of her boyfriends when he found a condom in the guys wallet. It wasn't pretty." The Legend Killer visibly cringed as if the memory was horrifying.

"What'd he do," Matt asked as if her didn't notice the reaction.

"Let's put it this way, I wouldn't give her mouth to mouth without that man dead and buried."

John didn't care about that. He was too taken to worry about her father. He wanted that girl with every ounce of his being. "You just wait. I will tap that ass."

%%%%%

John stopped the memory. He had forgotten just how smitten he was with her when he first saw her. Even though they hadn't spoken, he knew he had to have her.

"John," Gran said to him as she placed his wife's cell phone into his hand. "You need to call her sperm donor."

He nodded at her before scrolling through the names until he found 'Daddy'. He pressed send and waited for the gruff voice of the only man he had ever been scared of. His father-in-law.

"Aiden-Lee, I'm on my way, honey." John felt his mouth go dry as his father-in-law said his wife's name.

"Sir," John's voice broke. How was he going to tell this man that his only daughter might die. "Aiden's in...she's...hurt."

"What's wrong with her, John?" The man's voice seemed harsh to John. Fear did not sound well on that gruff voice.

"She's in surgery." John ran a shaky hand through his short hair. "She was bleeding inside her abdomen." John's voice became thick. "She might not make it."

"How...I mean...what...," John's father-in-law sounded just as confused as his son-in-law.

"I don't know, sir."

"You tell them to keep her alive, damnit!" The older man was angry. "John, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, sir." John closed the phone and gave it back to his grandmother-in-law.

"That burly asshole on his way," Gran asked.

John felt himself smirk at that. Gran hated Aiden's father with a passion. It had always been amusing to watch the four foot eleven woman bring the six foot two man to his knees. "Yes, ma'am."

The sixty-seven year old spit fire crossed her small arms over her chest. "Good, cause I am going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Now, Gran, be nice," Jesse said with a small smile.

"Let's just be glad we are in a hospital because if he gets on my nerves...," Gran didn't finish. Everyone in that room knew she could take the man down.

Jesse rolled her pretty brown eyes. "I'm going to call Stephanie. She'll want to be here."

John watched her get up and leave. Her belly was starting to round out. It made John wonder if she'll have as much trouble as his beautiful Aiden had.

He sure hoped not.

%%%%

**Can anyone guess who John's father-in-law is? I gave a few clues. Gruff voice, respected in the locker-room. If someone guesses it right, you will win....um...a chance to brag....and...um...a part in this fiction! Come on and Guess!!!!**


	4. Feeling Like A ManWhore

Chapter Two

Feeling Like a Man-Whore

John thought about when he first got to meet Aiden. He had been asking Stephanie McMahon about her flaming hot friend for two months.

"John, Aiden is out of your league," the McMahon heiress said with a huff.

He had cornered her in her personal dressing room in the Orlando Arena. "Come on, Steph, you know that ain't true."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed heavily as she thought about her words. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding to just say it. "You are a man-whore, fucking anything with a hole. Aiden is completely off limits."

"Because her dad would remove my testicles if my 'lil Cena found it's way to her...hole." John was so damned sick of hearing about it.

"No, she is _off limits_." She gave him a weird look.

John, of course, didn't get it. "Meaning?"

She growled softly in agitation. "She's...how do I say this...innocent." Again, she gave him another weird look.

It took a second for him to understand what that meant. "Holy shit, she's a twenty-one year old virgin!"

"Shut-up, John," she hissed at him.

He couldn't help but to be shocked. That knowledge made his day. His whole freaking life! It only added to the millions of fantasias he had of her naked beneath him or over him. "Can't help it," he said with a shrug. "I am a man."

"Exactly," Stephanie said while pointing a manicured finger at him. "That's why she is off limits."

That may have been true, but John loved a challenge. And Aiden was going to be the challenge of his life. "What ever!"

"Look, she'll be here today to join Randy Orton's group. I would recommended _you_ staying away from _her_."

But, John wasn't one for listening. He spent the next few hours looking for her, finally finding her in a room to herself.

She was dressed in a sky blue strappy dress with a sexy slit that reached high on her thigh. Her black hair waved around her lovely face. She remained him of Snow White.

"Can I help you," she asked in the sexiest southern accent he had ever heard.

"I'm John Cena," he said, mentally shaking himself. It wouldn't do any good if he stared at the subtle curve of her breast that peaked out of the small v-neck dress.

"I'm Aiden Poffo." Her warm smile awakened something in him. It wasn't lust but stronger. He couldn't name it. It was like he just didn't want to have naked, but to her walk by his side.

That floored him.

"Nice to meet you, Aiden." He hurried away quickly.

He had to force himself not to run down the hall away from her. He was too perplexed about his feelings, that the small Italian caused in him, to pay attention to where he was going. With an audible "uff", he collided with Jeff Hardy.

"Dude, what's up?" Jeff asked in his thick southern drawl.

John contemplated on rather to say anything to the North Carolina native. Jeff was known for giving good advice, but not when it came to relationship knowledge. But, John had to talk to someone, and Jeff was there.

John decided to just make it simple. "Aiden Poffo."

Jeff nodded as if he understood what the current Heavy Weight Champ meant. "You know, women are interesting creatures. They have this way of turning men into complete mush with just a smile. But, also, have a way of over looking a man's faults and change them for the better."

%%%%

John didn't really understand what the young Hardy meant at the time, but he understood later.

Aiden had changed him for the better. She had calmed him down, in a way. Made him relax and be a one woman man, something that no one thought would happen.

She had also awaken him into the amazing world of love. True love. Love that you only read about in books.

"Stephanie's on her way," Jesse said as she entered the room. Her pretty face showed the few tears that she had shed.

John could only nod at her.

"She'll be fine, John," Jesse said as she walked over to him.

"Why does everyone keep fucking saying that?" Standing up, he glared at everyone. "No one knows if she'll be fine. For all we know, she could be dead right now, and the doctors are just trying to figure out a way to tell us." A new batch of tears flooded his face.

"John, you stop that shit right now," his father growled. "Aiden will be fine."

"How do you know? How do any of you know?" John heard that harsh tone in his voice, but he didn't care. He was so sick and tired of hearing everyone saying the word fine.

"John," Jesse said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "She told me one time that you are the reason why her heart continued to beat everyday. That you where her very breath." Her whispered words made him hope. "She said she would never leave you."

He laid his head on top of Jesse's light brown hair and wept.

_God! Please! I know I've not been a perfect person. And I know that I have no reason to ask you of anything, but please save her! You made her just for me and I can't live without her._

_Please!_

_I would trade anything for her. Everything for her. Just tell me what you want, and I will give it!_

_Save her, Lord, please!_

_Amen._

That was the first time he had prayed in years. He wasn't even sure if he had done it right.

All he could hope was that God got and understood his request and save the only person he had ever really loved.

%%%%

"I am nervous as hell, Steph." John heard Aiden say to the WWE heiress as he rounded the corner.

"You'll be fine," Stephanie said before she saw him. "John, tell her she'll be fine."

"You'll be fine and are fine." He couldn't help but flirt. The girl was just too hot for words.

Aiden rolled her eyes but thanked him anyway.

"What? You don't believe me?" He faked a wounded look with his famous smirk.

"I know all about you." She answered in that sexy voice of hers. "You're easy and sleep with any woman who will have you."

He winked at her. "What can I say? Women love me. And, I am a man."

"You just have no self control." She folded her pale arms over her chest. "That means you are a boy, because a man can control any and all urges his body has."

With that, she moved away from them.

"I told you, John." Stephanie gave him a haughty look. "Out of your league."

"What did you say to her?" He felt anger rage through him.

"Nothing," she said as she put her hands up in mock surrender. "I just told her that you thought she was hot. She searched the web for you and saw your Howard Stern interview. You dug your own damn grave."

She was right. John knew that, but he couldn't help be frustrated.

He was a man, damn it! He couldn't help it if women asked to have sex with him and he never refused them.

He was never going to say no to a piece of ass. But, hell, that small woman made him feel low for bending to his manly urges.

She made him feel like a whore.

%%%%

He laughed softly.

"What are you laughing at," Jesse asked as she pulled back from him, eyeing him warily.

"About how Aiden made me feel like a ho when we first met."

Jesse gave him a sad smile. "She told me that you were a man-whore who needed to keep it in your pants before it turned black and fell off."

He snorted. That sounded very much like his fiery wife.

Sobering, he felt the sorrow grip him again. "She has changed me so much for the better. I can't loose her now."

%%%%%

**Alright everyone, here are the clues...**

**Gruff Voice**

**Respected in the locker room**

**Italian**

**Last name Poffo**

**I have had one guess of the Taker. Really good guess, a really good guess, but not the Taker. Hehehe I think now everyone should be able to guess who her dad is. The first one to e-mail me gets to be in the fiction. **

**GOOD LUCK AND THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	5. Her Debut

Chapter Three

Her Debut

The sound was deafening. The jeers of the fans echoed through the arena. Harsh curses filled the air, greeting the ears of the small group of men that stood in the ring.

'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton smiled evilly at the reaction of the thousands of people.

"We are the Legacy," he said into the RAW microphone. "We are superior to all those losers back stage."

Every person in the jam packed arena hissed at the group of multi-generation wrestlers.

"However, our group in not perfect." Randy glanced around to the other men, all of whom had shocked looks on their faces.

"What do you mean," Cody Rhodes asked as he pointed around to the Legacy.

Randy motioned for them to calm down. "What I mean is, we are a perfect group of male domination. However, we are not perfect in that we are not dominating every part of the WWE. We need a female."

Suddenly, Joke Cena's music filled the arena. The fans screams were high pitched as the current Heavy Weight Champ stomped out onto the top of the ramp. His championship belt was thrown over his shoulder and a mic held in his right hand.

"I see a woman among you." John smiled as the fans shouted. "Well, at lest, he acts like a woman." The Champ posed like Randy to the cheers of the audience.

The Legacy began shouting at Cena.

"Well, Cena, why doesn't she tell you how much of a man I am." Randy motioned towards the fans. "Everyone welcome Aiden Savage!"

'Macho Man' Randy Savage's theme filled the air as John turned to see the small five foot two curvy dream woman. She looked amazing in that sexy blue dress, even though it didn't show off every delectable curve. Her beautiful blue eyes twinkled in mischief as she peered up at him.

John stared st her in shock. His six foot one muscular frame burned for her in a way it had never burned for anyone. Millions of wicked thoughts poured around his brain as she smirked at him. Turning, he watched her waltz down the metal ramp towards the ring. Her small body moved in the most erotic way.

He fought to keep from moaning at the sway of her ass. _Damn!_

Randy moved to the ropes and opened them for her. The gentlemanly gesture was not a 'Legend Killer' move.

Jealousy waved in John's heart as he saw Randy wrap an arm around Aiden's curvy waist. Cena had to fight himself to remain in character and not rush down the ramp to kill Orton, his actual friend.

_Randy's happily married and it's just a story line._

He had to keep repeating that to himself before he done something stupid that would piss everyone off.

Randy smirked at the fans as he kissed the top of Aiden's head. "John Cena meet Aiden Savage, the one and only daughter of the legendary 'Macho Man' Randy Savage."

John smirked at them. "I'll tell you what, Randy, I wouldn't mind being 'Savaged' by her...repeatedly."

The crowd went wild as the group in the ring looked pissed. But, Aiden looked calm and placed a small cream colored hand on Randy's muscular chest.

The Champ's spine stiffened slightly.

"Randy," she purred into the microphone while she gave him the sexiest look anyone had seen. "Let me handle this."

John breath caught in his lunges as she turned her blue eyes to him. He suddenly felt light under her gaze. It was like he could fly.

He shook his head as he fought to regain himself.

"John," her southern drawl was lite as she purred his name. "You couldn't handle my savagery, because you are just a boy." She looked up at Orton, running a long blue nail down his abs. "I need a man."

Randy gave John a cocky grin.

"It's for the best," Cena said as he gave her a once over. "I might just break your sexy little self in half." He grabbed the crutch of his jeans in a lewd gesture.

%%%%

John sighed heavily as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled the annoying piece of technology out and flipped it open.

"What," he growled into the phone.

"Stephanie just told us, man," came Randy's voice. "How is she?"

Running a shaky hand over his hair, he felt useless as he told his friend that he didn't know. As Aiden's husband, he felt that he should know how she was doing.

"How are you holding up?" Randy sounded worried for his long time friend.

"Not to good," John answered with all honesty, "I'm sort of scared, man."

"Don't blame you. I'd be scared, too." John nodded even though Randy couldn't see him. "How's the baby?"

John flinched at that. He was so caught up that he forgot why Aiden had originally come to the hospital.

"There's two, twins. A boy and girl." John paused, thinking about the right way to say his next words. "I haven't seen them yet. I...can't."

"Look, John, I'm not going to bull-shit you." Randy was serious, more than he had even been. "I'm not going to keep telling you she will be fine. What I am going to tell you is, go see your kids, man."

"I can't." John's voice sounded so weak.

"Yes, you can," Randy growled. "You can and need to see them."

John knew it was true, but he was afraid. Afraid of what they looked like. Afraid if they weren't healthy. Afraid if they were healthy. Afraid that Aiden would never see them.

"I...," John's voice cracked.

"They are apart of Aiden." Randy felt sorrow for his friend. "No matter what happens, they are apart of her."

"Alright," John agreed. "I'll call you if..."

"Take care."

John replaced the phone into his pocket and stood up. "I'm going to the nursery."

"Do you want anyone to go with you," his mother asked him while placing her hand onto his.

"No, I think I need to do this alone."

%%%%

It had been months since Aiden's debut, and she was incredible. Even though she hadn't wrestled yet, the fans were completely enamored by her. So was John Cena.

For months, he flirted with her and repeatedly asked her out. But, she would always refuse him. Always tell him no.

Yet, he never stopped asking.

Until the day he found out why.

It was Christmas, and John was at his mother's home. While his mom and sister-in-laws were in the kitchen preparing the huge meal, the men were stuffed into the living room, talking and laughing. And John couldn't get Aiden out of his head.

He wondered what she was doing and how she was. He knew from Stephanie that she would be spending the holiday alone in her rich grandmother's Boston town house_._

It un-settled him.

"So tell me about your latest off screen antics," Marc, John's cousin, asked as he sat himself closer to the superstar.

John snorted. "What antics? I haven't had sex in two fucking months."

"What?" Marc was in complete shock. John never turned down sex. Never. "Why?"

John ran a hand over his face. "Aiden Poffo."

"Are you in love, John-Boy," his dad asked.

"I'm in something," he answered.

"Holy-shit!" Marc was in complete shock. John had given up sex with random women for some girl he wasn't even dating or banging.

John rolled his gray-blue eyes at his cousins out burst. "She called me a boy, because I couldn't 'control my urges like a real man'." He made air quotes I to the last part.

"So you're proving her wrong?"

Kind of.

John also found himself unable to say yes to any woman who asked to fuck him. Because every time someone would ask, he thought of the raven haired beauty.

So for two months, he suffered through the pain of his hard ons.

"You are in love," Marc accused.

"I hardly know her." John knew his cousin and father were right, but he sure as hell wouldn't admit it.

"That means nothing, John." His father stood up from the couch. "Love knows no bounds."

"When the hell did you learn so about about this shit?" John Sr was _not_ known for expressing any knowledge of love.

"Your mom."

%%%%

**SBMFanatic won the game!!!!!!!! Lol.... everyone else, nice try. I will be doing another challenge in my next fiction. Thanks for the reviews and everyone who has read it. It really means a lot to me.**


	6. First Christmas

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to add this chapter. I have been working on my next fiction and just got caught up with it. I already have this one fully written. There are only a few chapters of this one left.

Anyway, ENJOY

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Chapter Four

First Christmas

Leaning away from the large dining table, John ran a hand over his stomach. He was full and happy. That was one of the best Christmas meals he had had in a long while. It made him think of her, Aiden Poffo, the raven haired spit fire.

He wondered why she wasn't spending Christmas with her father or grandmother.

"What's on your mind, honey," his mother asked.

He re-portioned his red ball cap on his head. "Aiden Savage, she's spending Christmas in Boston, by herself."

His mother looked sad for a moment before she smiled softly. "Why don't you take her a plate?"

And that would give me a chance to give her the Christmas gift I bought her, he thought with a smile. "Sure."

Leaving the dining table, he wondered out into the chilly winter Mass air. He shivered slightly as the thin layer of fresh snow crunched under his Nike's. The moonlight shined over the white blanket that covered the trees and ground. Breathing in the fresh night air, he dialed her number.

"Hello?" Her gentle voice rocked him to his core. It lit fires all over his body, burning him in the most erotic way.

"Hey Aiden," John said as he kicked a line of snow. "How's your Christmas?"

"Dull," she answered with a sigh.

His heart felt heavy at that. He couldn't image what it would be like to spend the holiday alone. It must have hurt to be in a house with no one around for Christmas.

"Do you mind if I come over and bring you a plate of Christmas dinner?"

"That would be great!" She sounded so happy that it made his heart soar.

She quickly rattled off the directions to her home before hanging up the phone.

%%%%

John wondered aimlessly down the quiet halls. It was about eleven o'clock at night and the hospital corridors were dimly lit. A few nurses were portioned behind various stations that were littered on his way to the nursery.

He followed the signs that pointed him in the right direction, until he came to a large window. There were four clear plastic bassinets lining the window. Checking the names on the card at the feet of the new bornes, John felt like he got hit in the gut.

Not a one of the newly born children were his babies.

Tapping on the window, he motioned for the blond nurse to come over. She was about his age and wearing a pair of dark green scrubs. Her plain face was contorted into a scrawl.

"Where are my kids?" He had to force himself not to be crazed.

"Name and sex," the nurse asked in a bored tone.

"A boy and girl, the Cena twins." He felt like chocking her when she sighed in annoyance at him.

"They are in the NECC-U." She pointed past him. "Follow the signs," she said before turning her back to him.

John had to press his lips together to keep from cussing the bitch out. It took every ounce of will power he had to turn and follow the dark gray signs to the NECC-U.

%%%%

Pulling up to the large brick townhouse, he turned his yellow challenger off before taking a deep breath. His stomach was doing gymnastics around his internal organs.

"Toughen' up Cena," he growled at himself.

Throwing open his door, he grabbed the red Christmas bag and the plate. He quickly shut the door and hurried through the cold air towards the bare front porch. The red door was thrown open as he touched the top step.

"Come in before you freeze," Aiden said as she moved to let him in.

He moved past her so she could shut the door.

Dressed only in a wife beater, black bra, and gray baggie sweat pants, she crossed her arms as a cold chill ran down her spine.

Even though she was dressed down, with no make-up and wearing glasses, John was amazed at how beautiful she truly looked without all the glitz and glimmer he had gotten used to seeing her in.

"Thanks for coming over," she said as she walked past him to sit at the kitchen table.

"Well, it's my pleasure." And, he was being very honest. He enjoyed every moment of being with her.

He knew so much about her from the hours of conversations he had had with her.

Like, her mother was a ring-rat who used to poke holes in condoms so she would get knocked up by a wrestler. And Randy Savage was that wrestler.

Her mother died of a drug over-dose when Aiden was two. Her grandmother, who had more money than most small countries, raised her.

She didn't meet her father until she was six, after a DNA test was performed. And she absolutely loved her father. She even went on the road with him and that's how she became friends with Stephanie.

Also, Aiden was really good friends with Jesse Rebel, a TNA Diva and Matt Hardy's girlfriend.

John followed her and placed the plate onto the dark colored table. Then, he slid the red bag to her. "Merry Christmas."

Her bright blue eyes twinkled at him as a smile graced her face. "You got me a present?"

He smiled back at her. "Sure, how else am I going to win you over?"

"But, I didn't get you anything." Her pretty face fell just a bit.

"It's alright," he said with a dismissive wave. "Your gift to me is letting me spend a little of the holiday with you."

Her smile brightened again. Grabbing the bag, she pulled out the contents, all three seasons of Seaquest. Her face brightened into a huge grin.

"How'd you know," she asked in shock as she turned the first box set over to read the back.

"I asked Stephanie about what to get you, and she told me about this TV. Show." He felt so glad that she loved it.

"Thank you!" She jumped from her seat and ran to him.

She threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. Wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, he thought about how great she felt in his arms. It was like her small frame was made to mold into his large muscles.

He leaned down to inhale the sweet strawberry scent of her shampoo. It made him burn for her more than any words could say.

Turning her face towards his, he found himself lost in the pools of her eyes. Even behind the glasses, they rocked him to the very core of his being. Before he could stop himself, he placed his lips onto hers.

The kiss was soft and gentle, chaste in a way. Their lips molded in the most innocent but wholly erotic way.

John loved how she kissed. It was almost like she knew just how to kiss him.

He ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. She jerked from him, leaving him breathless and confused.

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "We just can't."

"Huh?" He was so damned confused.

"Do you know why I keep telling you no every time you ask me out?"

"No," he said as he took a step towards her.

"It's because I don't trust myself with you." She turned away from him. "You, who can never say no, are the only person to ever be able to break down my wall. I find myself wanting to be like those tons of girls who venture to your hotel room. And I don't want to be one of them. I want to be different."

He held his breath as she spoke. He couldn't believe that that was how she felt. Her confession filled him with the purest passion that he had ever felt in his life.

Taking three large steps until he was almost touching her back with his chest, he placed a hand onto her hip. "You are different."

That was the truth for him. He had never worked for a woman. Either they wanted him or he just forgot them. But, with her, he had worked, charmed, and lived without sex for two months.

"You are different," he whispered again, bending to place his forehead onto the top of hers. "I have never found myself chasing a woman. They always chase me, but I have chased you for months now." He gently turned her towards him. "You are so different."

He gently took her lips again.

That night, he made love to her for the first time of many. He loved how her breath would catch every time he touched a sensitive spot on her body. The skin on skin contact of her beneath him felt so amazing that at some point he thought he was dreaming.

And when he entered her, he shed a small tear at what she had given him. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He hated for it to end that night.


End file.
